The Ecrovid
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: CHAP 8 UP!FINISHED! Mulder and Scully find themselves in a lawers office...just one signature, and the notorious couple is no more. Will they both learn to forget their faults and find their way back to each other again? Rated T for later chapters. MSR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey here's another story. It just came to me. I think it's a subject no one else has gone through in here. So yeah...jeje hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully want to go out and play...so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me play with them Chris Carter!...or just hug them...I'll be nice :)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

_**The Ecrovid **_

Scully: He can keep the frequent flyer miles…I don't need them. Scully said as she plainly sat in front of the two attorneys.

Mulder: Scully…

She couldn't believe that he could still call her by her maiden name, although, at this point, she was glad he always did.

Mulder:…you can keep them.

Scully: I said I don't need them. You can have them.

Johnson: Well that's settled.

He smiled big at both of them. Neither Mulder or Scully smiled back; there was nothing to smile about. But of course, for Johnson there was plenty to smile about; even though his clients lives were now crumbling, his back account would now be full.

Johnson: You guys should be proud of yourselves, this has been the most passive divorce case I have been in. Believe me, I have seen people in this same room rip their limbs off.

Mulder forced a smile. The word _divorce_ still ringing in his head. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening. To think a few months ago, everything was fine, was completely farfetched. He glanced to Scully, her head, propped down, staring aimlessly at the beige carpet. He wanted to make things right, he had tried, but she didn't believe him…she had never believed him.

Johnson: Well, were done here. As of tonight at 12 o' clock, you will no longer be married.

Scully sighed_…"Why is this happening to me?" _she thought as she lifted herself from the chair and headed out. She was broken. She never thought her first marriage would end like this, but then again, she should have known better. She should have read the signs. She should have known better than to go off and marry her partner. And yet, her heart ached, it wasn't all in vain…she _had_ loved him.

She was now exiting the building, when she heard his voice…

Mulder: Scully…

She turned around to find him walking to her at the entrance.

Scully: Yes…

Mulder: You left this…

He said handing her her purse. He slightly smiled.

Scully: Oh…thanks…I'm just a little off today…

He thought he heard her voice break. He hated seeing her like this. He hated the fact that she was in this state because of him, but what else could he do…she had requested for the divorce, this is what she had wanted.

Mulder: It's alright. Umm, Scully, would you like me to drive you back home? I don't think you in the right condition to--

Scully: Mulder…

She interrupted him…

Mulder: Yes…?

Scully: I'm fine.

She softly smiled. _"Why is this happening? Where did I go wrong?" _Her thoughts were now gathering life. She wasn't about to give in to them. She had to be strong.

Mulder: Will you be alright?

He softly graced his hand against her face, slightly lifting her chin up in the process.

Scully's eyes were now glossed by the tears that were now begging to be released. His heart broke. _"I'm so sorry for hurting you."_ Indeed he was, maybe not for the fact of what she accused him of…not the fact that brought on the rupture, but he was sorry for what this whole situation was doing to her. _"If you would just believe me…If you would just trust me again…"_

Scully shifted her head in his touch. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Scully: I'll be fine Mulder…I have to go…

Mulder: Dana…umm, when will can I pass to ,uh, get my things?

Scully: Wednesday…

His hand rolled down from her soft cheek to the grasp of her small hand.

Mulder: I'll see you Wednesday then…

Scully: See you then…

She squeezed his hand one last time, before letting go. Mulder fought the incredible urge to kiss the mouth of the woman how he had belonged to for 2 years. She managed to smile at him one last time, before saying the words…

Scully: Goodbye Mulder…

Mulder: Goodbye Scully…

She turned quickly, before he could glance at the single tear that now rolled against her cheek. She could feel her heartbreaking with every step she took farther away from him. _"Goodbye, Fox…"_

He had to manage not to let the tears run, as she walked through the crowd in the busy street, and slowly disappeared from sight. He felt a sharp pain on his chest and sighed as he gathered what was left of him and began to walk to his car. "_Goodbye, Dana"._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**_A/N: There you go. I know its a bit angsty. I want to make this a chapter story, but it will all depend on the reviews. I might just erase it...or keep writting it anyways LOL. It all depends on you people :). I have a really good Idea of where Im headed with this! So yeah, plz plz plz review :)_**


	2. Never Again

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that there is a flashback in the middle of this story. Just so you won't get lost :) The rest of the author's not will be at the end of the chapter.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**"Never again"**

It was Wednesday afternoon. Boxes were lined up against the wall of Dana Scully's apartment all belonging to one Fox Mulder. He walked around seeing what else he had missed, that wasn't in the boxes already. It was all so surreal. Just a few months ago he actually had finished putting his things around what was then _their_ apartment, now, he was just packing them up again, sending them back to where they once had laid.

Mulder was to move back to his old apartment in Alexandria. He had put it out to be sold, after they had unpredictably married one summer, but it never did, which at that moment had deeply bothered him, now, it was just amazingly convenient.

He then noticed the fish tank. _His_ fish tank. He sighed. Mulder remembered the night that they decided to bring it in her apartment. It was the second week after their marriage. He smiled remembering that day…

… … … … … … … … … …

Mulder walked in the apartment drenched in water. It had been raining outside and had had to walk to her apartment. His hands were currently full, each holding the bags containing his precious mollies. Scully met him at the door when she heard it close.

Scully: Hey…

She smiled, looking at her completely damp husband now standing at the doorway.

Mulder: Hey…

Scully: What happened to you?

Mulder: Well…it's raining outside, if you haven't noticed; and running with these doesn't make it any easier.

She giggled as she took some of the bags out of his hands and lay them on the kitchen counter; the fishes swimming franticly within them.

Scully: Poor things…

Mulder: Poor things? What about poor me? I've been going around like crazy with them mollies in the car…its so hard to drive while you have fish as passengers.

Scully: Oh Mulder…

She smiled as he reluctantly fought with his wet tie.

Scully: Let me help you with that…

She got it off and began placing soft kisses along the side of his jaw, her hands running to the back of his neck, and through his wet hair. He smiled feeling her lips against his skin. He loved her receiving him like this every time he came home. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

She smiled against his skin.

Scully: I was waiting for you…

Mulder: I can see that…

He smiled as she caressed his chest through his wet button down shirt.

Mulder: …you could have called me, I would have hurried.

Scully: Nonsense…

She pulled him back down, this time, pressing her lips against his, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He felt her eager mouth explore his slowly, before she parted away from his lips with a mischievous smile.

Scully: We should get you out of these wet clothes…

It was his turn to grin at her.

Mulder: We should…

He wrapped his arms around her as she leaped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her clothes, now too, feeling soaked wet. She giggled against his mouth as he now lead them both into their bedroom, where he placed her against the bed and laid his body on her. All that was heard from then on, were lover's vocalizations and the occasional rustlings and throwing of sheets.

Needless to say, some of the fish didn't make it through the night…

… … … … … … … … .. … …

Scully: Mulder…

Scully inquired at him, as she had caught him blatantly staring at the fish tank.

Mulder: Huh?Scully: You okay? You we're a bit spaced out.

He smiled as he saw her stand in-front of him. She had always looked beautiful to him, even now that she was just wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Mulder: I was just thinking…

Scully: So…you gonna take them or what?

Mulder: I don't know…

Scully: You can leave them, I won't mind. I was the one that usually fed them anyways.

They both chuckled a bit. It was horrible to have that cloud of awkwardness around them.

Mulder: I missed hearing you laugh…

Her smile quickly faded. She was still aching for the current events in her life, of course she hadn't laughed recently. There was nothing to laugh about.

Mulder: You always looked so beautiful when you--

Scully: Mulder stop.

She interrupted him, knowing where he was going with all of this.

Mulder: What?

Scully: Just…just, stop.

Mulder: Scully I-

Scully: Look, you brought this upon yourself Mulder, don't forget that…God knows I can't…

He sighed in resentment. _"Why does she keep blaming me for this…I want to make things right, why won't you let me?"_

Mulder: Why do you keep bringing this up Scully?

Scully: Because I won't stand here hearing you lie to me.

Her voice broke near the end as did his heart.

Mulder: I'm not lying Scully…

Scully: Well you shouldn't have done what you did…

Anger rose inside of him. _"Why won't she believe me?! Scully please…"_

Mulder: Scully I never did any of those things that-

Scully: It's enough Mulder…

She cut him off, before he could even explain.

Scully: I'm tiered of the pain…I-I think you should leave…

He didn't want to, but he had to. He knew that right now the main cause of her pain was him, and he despised it. If only he could turn back time. If only he could set things right…if only…

Mulder: Alright…I'll go.

He fought the urge to touch her before he left.

Mulder: But you know that…if you ever need anything…I'm just a call away.

She redirected her eyes to the plain wall in her apartment. Not wanting to lock her gaze with his, which she felt hot on her body.

Mulder: Bye Scully.

Mulder turned around and left, and before he did, she caught a glimpse of him. She sighed. Scully walked to her sofa. She sat there, burring her face into her hands, thinking about everything that had just happened. She was so confused…she was so hurt. _"Never again" _she thought to herself, more as a warning than a statement.

"_Never again…"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: Here's the second chapter...I promise I'll try to lighten it up more as I go. I know exactly where I'm leading this, I know you guys are gonna like how it turns out. Oh and it may take me sometime to update...college is taking up alot of my time, but I will always try my best to post soon ;), plz review!!**

**Oh and speacial thanks to:**

**Agent Eppes 08, me, chocolatefan, Dana42, skatelostgirl LS, rebafan4ever, The X-Filer, and Fictionnaire and anyone else who might have read. You guys rock! Thank you so much! :)**


	3. Separate Lives

**Separate Lives...**

Mulder sat in his office staring aimlessly to the wall. It had been 3 months since he, for lack of a better term, had seen Scully. They would usually pass each other through the hallways. At the beginning it wouldn't be more than just a glance and a roll of the head. But after the first few weeks, he would smile at her…he would usually like to think she smiled back.It was hard to get used to the fact that she was not going to go through those office doors, greet him, or just pick a small rationality fight with him. He hadn't noticed how routine it had become, till she wasn't coming in anymore…till it was too late. He sighed. He would constantly wonder how she was, where she was, and if she would think of him. _"Losing love is like falling in love, you have the same feelings of impotence and lightheadedness." _He wasn't going to deny it…he had never denied it. He loved her, he _still_ loved her.

As if it weren't enough, some of the agents around the bureau had been urging him to move on, advising him to see other women. _"What other women?"_ He would respond. _"I have yet to leave this office." _Besides, he couldn't think of other women. For him, it was still to early…and as it seemed, it would _forever _be to early to think of anyone else.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. _"Scully…" _he thought, _"If you were only here…if you'd just give me one more chance, I would make things better…if you would just trust me again…I need you…"_

Mulder stood up from his desk and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and made his way out his office to head back to his apartment. Back to the place where no one waited for his arrival…back to the take-out dinners and silence that the night would bring…back to the cold empty bed…back to the place where he couldn't help think he once called _home _and was now just the place he went back after work.

He sighed. _"I miss you, Dana…I need you so much." _He closed the door and went on his way.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Scully walked in her apartment. She had finished work early and decided to just head home, maybe cook a meal, and lounge around her living room. She passed her answering machine…it blinked, she had to messages. _"Probably mom…". _She mused. Margaret had been calling her daughter everyday now since the divorce. She feared Dana would some how fall on a deep depression or something similar, but she knew better than that. She knew her daughter to be strong and reserved…but she also knew how much her daughter had loved this man…

Scully thought for a while before coming to the conclusion she would return her mother's call later. Life wasn't the same without Mulder, she hated to admit. It was like almost yesterday they were standing underneath the rain, ranting like crazy about their first case. She loved how he made her laugh. She remembered how he, years later, asked her, out of thin air to marry him and how she, out of pure happiness and thrill, answered yes. That night they eloped; it was the same night that they had gone off to take the humble 'modern day hunchback' to see his greatest idol; Cher. Mulder had had the great idea of making him the happiest man alive by taking him to see her. At that moment, Scully saw the amazing size of his heart. That night he asked her to dance…and then, to be his wife.

Scully caught her self smiling, and stopped almost immediately. _"Stop it…" _she commanded herself. _"If he really had cared about you…he wouldn't have broken you heart." _She took a deep breath. _"I should have know better than to just head out and elope with him…I should have known better…" _But she really couldn't blame herself, she was head over heals in love with him, and she knew deep inside that if she were to go back in time 100 times to that same night, she would have still said yes 100 times straight. To this day, she would think about how he was, and where he was constantly. Still worrying about his well being.

And yet still, she knew that there were signs along the way that she should have paid more attention to…she still remembered one night when she had inquired to Mulder about it…

… … … … … … …. … … ….

Scully laid in her side of the bed, stirring and sighing from time to time. It was 2:30 AM and she has yet to catch some sleep. She suddenly herd Mulder's voice at the other end of the bed…

Mulder: If you sigh one more time, your gonna kill us both from the lack of oxygen in this room…

She was startled a bit, but she smiled at his words nonetheless.

Scully: I'm sorry…I was just thinking.

He shifted to face her in the bed.

Mulder: What about?

Scully: Nothing…just things I keep hearing in the Bureau…

Mulder: About what?

He ran his hand under her shirt and began rubbing her warm stomach. She loved the way he touched her. She waited for a while before she turned to him, now both facing each other in the center of the bed.

Scully: Mulder…

He smiled sleepily.

Mulder: Yes babe…

Scully: Do you love me?

Mulder's eyes went wide. Not because of the question's answer, but because of the fact that she asked. They weren't the type of people to say "I love you" constantly, they were the ones who would show it with actions. He looked deep in her eyes and smiled.

Mulder: Of course I do…

She smiled in relief.

Mulder: Why'd you ask?

Scully: Oh nothing…I just wanted to hear it.

He smiled. He closed the gap between them wrapping his arms around her body and softly but passionately pressing his lips to hers. She moaned a bit feeling his tongue against her lips, so did he. They stopped and he rested his head against hers, both smiling at each other softly.

Mulder: Get some sleep. I'll be right here in the morning.

She giggled a bit and moved in his arms; his body now pressed up behind hers, his arm wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled in her neck.

The truth was that she _had_ been hearing rumors around the Bureau. Rumors that involved Mulder and _their_ relationship. She didn't want to hear, she didn't want to believe they were true…but that night, that night she went peacefully to sleep, relived at the words her husband had spoken to her, truly believing they were true…

… … … … …. … … … …. … … ….

Scully let out a breath of air. _"Why did you have to lie to me…Why? You said I was the only one you trusted…" _She shook her head and decided to let the thought out of her head. She took the phone and started to dial a familiar number…

Scully: Hi mom, it's me…I'm alright, how are you?...

* * *

**A/N: Hey...I know I said I was going to make it happier here, but the characters told me other wise hehe. I'll try to lighten it up a little on the next one. Sorry for the wait, college is hectic! LOL well hoped you all liked :) Thankx to all the reviewers. You guys rock! Oh and there's another f;ash back just incase you got lost!**


	4. The Date

**The Date**

Mulder walked in the dimly lit restaurant. He couldn't believe he was going through this all over again. It had been so long since he had gone out, it took him about an hour to get dressed after he finally settled for a complete black attire, consisting of a long sleeved shirt and long dress pants. Dana had always told him that color brought out his eyes. He smiled at the thought of her. It had been 5 and a half months now that he hadn't seen her. He missed her terribly; Which was probably the reason he felt so guilty now…

The agents around the Bureau had pushed Mulder so hard to go out again that they had even arranged him a date, because as they said: _"You need to get laid Mulder…and fast"._

He didn't like the idea at all. Having to sleep with someone, just for the pure pleasure of it, didn't seem like something he would do. He just didn't picture sex being that way.

A few moments later, a tall blonde beauty, by the name of Heather Preston walked in the restaurant door.

Heather: Sorry, I just had to go get my bag…shall we?

Mulder: Let's…

He forced a smile. She wrapped her arm around his as they entered, so he would usher her as a man would always do in this cases. But Mulder was a bit oblivious. _"I don't remember dating being so hard…" _He mused as they themselves were being ushered to their table.

As they walked to their table, there he saw her…

Mulder: …Scully?

…. … … … … … … … … … … … …

Scully waited patiently at her table for her _date_ to arrive. She had fully dressed up for the first time in 6 months and looked stunning, wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress that feel a little bit higher above her knee. She sighed. _"8:15...still not here…" _They had arranged to meet at the restaurant at 7:30 sharp…better to say _he _had arranged for them to meet at that time and place.

Richard G. Marshall had kept his eyes on the redheaded beauty for a long time; since she had joined the Bureau, to be more specific. Of course, knowing that Mulder had beaten him to the goal, he had retreated… but not for long. As soon as he knew about the unfortunate break up, he quickly stepped in, usually giving the newly divorced agent, pep talks and what not. Scully knew exactly where he was going with this and for that same reason, and many others, she postponed the thought of going out with this man. After months of him insisting, and her own friends advising her to move on with her life, she decided that, if the man had waited this long just to go out with her, she should just give him a try…and she did.

And now here she was, sitting at the table…waiting. Waiting till _he _decided to arrive or, maybe just call her to say he wasn't coming. _"Ugh! Why do I even kid myself?…I should have just stayed home…it would have been as equally productive as sitting at this table alone, waiting for someone to arrive…" _She took out her cell phone…no calls. She sighed. _"Don't worry…he'll call. He said he'd call. He wouldn't have been after you for months just to leave you waiting in a restaurant looking like an idiot…could he?" _She began to doubt herself, it was now a new habit. Ever since she knew about what Mulder had done, she doubted her self of ever doing anything right…and she hated it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name in a familiar voice. She turned around in her chair.

Scully: Mulder?

Mulder: Hey…

He couldn't help it but smile at her. She looked amazing. She smiled back.

Scully: What are you doing here?

Mulder: That was the same thing I was just about to ask you…

Scully: I'm…I'm waiting for someone…

It felt so awkward to be saying this in front of him. But she had to. She needed to let him know that she had a life after him, even thought deep inside she was still breaking.

He was a bit shocked at her statement. Even though he himself was there for the same reason.

Mulder: Oh…that's great. So, how have you been?

Scully: Well I…

At that moment Heather walked up to both of them, once again wrapping her arms around Mulder's bicep, interrupting Scully's thoughts and words in the process.

Heather: You weren't gonna leave me now, where you? Oh…and who's this?

She smiled. Scully did the same.

Mulder: Oh, um, Scully this is Heather. Heather this Dana Scully my…um…well…

Scully: …Ex-partner.

He had to admit that in a strange way, he like the way she put it, it was cunning and clever. And yet, it felt so foreign to him all at once.

Heather: Oh, hi! Pleased to meet you.

Scully: Like wise.

Heather: Well, I'll be on my way. Fox, I'll be at our table.

Mulder: Uhhh, sure…

He cringed at hearing his name coming out of Heather's mouth, not because he despised her, he barely knew her, but because he like his name to be said only by people close to him.

Scully had a slight reaction to the same account. She didn't like how Heather pronounced his name, she didn't like how any _other_ woman said his mane, only _she_ should be allowed to say his name. She snapped out and came back to the reality of things…

Mulder: Well…

Scully: Well…

Mulder: You look amazing…he's one lucky guy.

Scully: Thanks.

She smiled and he smiled back, wishing it were him he was talking about.

Mulder: Well, I'll leave ya'…have a nice evening.

Scully: You too…

Mulder slowly retreated back to his table, where Heather awaited, unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap.

Heather: So…

She inquired as he sat down…

Heather: She your ex-partner then?

Mulder: Yeah.

Heather: Why do you still call each other by your last names?

Mulder: I liked to be called by my last name…It's a habit…

He smiled as she gave him a quizzical look before returning her eyes to the menu.

…. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

An hour and 15 minutes later Dana still sat her table unaccompanied. Mulder would glance occasionally, just to see her sit there…all alone. The sight of her sitting there, just waiting, a cup of water that had been refilled 3 times in her hand, just sickened him. He began to think about all the times he had made her wait like that, unaware of her condition. How many times had he ditched her in the middle of a case just so he could find the _truth_? How many times had she called him worried in the middle of the night, just to know that he was still breathing and he was okay? How many times had she sat, just like that, in their living room couch, just waiting for him? He remembered a night where she had probably been waiting up for him that same way…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dana sat at her living room sofa, waiting for the door to open. It was 4:15 am, and Mulder still wasn't home. She had called him a few times but would always get his answering machine.

She knew that there would have to be some adjustments when they got married, that they wouldn't be able to work together the whole time, but they had accepted that. She would work in Quantico, doing her autopsies while Mulder would continue his work on the X-Files. She would still be the one person who he would trust on doing any autopsy or any other medical work for him, so they would regularly see each other. But somewhere, a little later after their first year of marriage, Dana began to have strange feelings about what was going on. Mulder would start having impromptu trips to other states, leaving her, sometimes days ,sleeping in a lonely bed. The rumors in the Bureau weren't helping either…

It was 4:20 am when he walked thought the door. He had a facial expression of surprise once he saw her awake sitting at the couch.

Mulder: Hey you…why are you up at this hour?

She got up from the place where she was sitting and walked up to him, a concerned look spread out through her face.

Scully: Mulder, where we you? I've been calling you for hours…I was worried sick.

Mulder: I'm so sorry. My phone fell in a puddle and died.

He pulled the lifeless cell phone out of his pocket. She looked at him ,fear in her eyes, but he couldn't make out what he saw in them.

Scully: Mulder…I've been waiting up…it's 4 in the morning.

Mulder: Well I'm here now…

He gave a her a reassuring smile. She wasn't pleased.

Mulder: You can go to bed…

Scully: That's it? That's all you have to say?

Mulder stood perplexed.

Mulder: Umm, I'm sorry…?

Scully: Mulder, you can't be coming home like this at this hour…with out even mentioning where your going first hand.

Mulder: I left you a post-it by your office. Babe, you shouldn't worry…I'm Okay. How long have I've been doing this?

Scully: A post-it doesn't count. Mulder, you can't keep doing this. We're married now. I worry about you. I worry when you don't call, when you don't tell me where you are…All these images go through my head and I just can't stand it.

Mulder: Scully, you know I'm fine…as I said how long have I been doing this? 3...4 years? I think I know what I'm doing…you were there with me, you know how it was.

Scully: That's _exactly_ why I worry Mulder…Because I was there and I knew all sorts of things that could happen to you. How many times were we at the verge of death? How many times did _I_ have to sit with you in a hospital room, waiting till you eventually woke up to know you were okay?!

He was dumbstruck. He had never seen this side of her and it made him concerned.

Mulder: Scully…all I can tell you is that I'm fine…I'm here right now.

She sighed. It's like he didn't get what she went through.

Scully: Just…try and not do that again, okay?

Mulder: Scully…I can't promise you that…you know that. It's my job. Things come up and I have to attend to them.

Now _she _was dumbstruck. How could he say such a thing? A few months ago, she was the only thing that mattered and now…since the rumors…she noticed she wasn't. That was it…

Scully: Sure…well maybe, you shouldn't come home at all…

Mulder turned to see her. Did he hear right?

Mulder: Scully?

Scully: By what I hear you _already_ have a place to stay…

Mulder was confused, he didn't know what she was talking about. His stomach turned at the sound of her voice.

Mulder: Dana…what are you talking about?

Scully: You pretty darn well know what I'm talking about! Just make up your mind and

Mulder: Scully I…

Scully: Just make up you mind…

Dana turned her face away from him. He didn't understand. _"What was she talking about?" _Scully began walking towards the bedroom. He went up to her, now concerned at what was going on. He held on to her arm gently turning her to face him.

Mulder: Dana, what are you talking about? Please talk to me…

Scully: I want to go to bed…I think it be best if you stayed here, in the living room tonight.

Mulder's eyes went wide. He was starting to get really worried, there was defiantly something different in the way she looked at him. Before, she would have the look in her eyes of admiration and love, now…now it seemed to be of disappointment and disgust. She started to scare him. He wanted to know… he wanted to fix whatever it was fast. But it couldn't be tonight…not tonight. She needed time and he understood.

Mulder: A-all right. I-I'll stay here tonight.

He smiled softly at her.

Scully: Thank you…

She turned to leave, but before she did, he stopped her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He held her close for a while.

Mulder: Dana…I love you…you know that right?

She softly lifted up her head to meet his gaze. She smiled softly.

Scully: I hope I do…

She cupped the back of his head and pecked him slightly on the lips, before she headed to her bedroom. She still had hope that everything she had heard was a lie…and that when she woke up the next morning, everything would be over.

Mulder sat back down in the sofa. He replayed her words over and over in his head.

" '_You already have a place to stay' Why would she say such a thing?" _Unbeknownst to Scully, Mulder was telling her the truth. His phone had indeed fallen on a puddle of water and died while he was trying to get into the car in a rain storm. Out of all days this had to happen to him.

Mulder sighed. He just wished the next morning everything would be fine…it was, but it wouldn't be for long.

.. … .. … … .. … … … … …. …. .. …

Heather: Fox?

Mulder: Huh?

Mulder snapped out from staring at Scully and from his memory and back to the restaurant. He hadn't noticed he had dosed off while Heather was still talking to him.

Heather: You didn't hear a word of what I just said, did you?

Mulder: I'm sorry…I'm a bit off tonight.

Heather: Yeah. Tell me about it…

He had been staring at Scully the whole night and she was beginning to think that she wasn't as interesting as the lonely woman in the other table.

Mulder: Sorry…what were you saying?

Heather: Umm, excuse me…I have to use the bathroom. Would you mind?

Mulder: No, of course not.

Heather stood from the table and left and as soon as she did, Mulder's eyes went back to lonely Dana. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over to her table.

Dana stared aimlessly at the glass in her hand. She felt like a stream of tears wanted to burst out of her eyes; but she was to stubborn to let them. She was a bit startled when Mulder came to sit beside her on the table.

Mulder: Hey

He smiled as friendly as he could. She tried to do the same back.

Scully: What are you doing here?

Mulder: thought I'd give you some company.

Scully: I'm fine, Mulder…as I said, I'm waiting for someone.

Mulder felt his heart break, _"How could someone do this to her? She deserves better than this" _He wanted to kill the asshole who had stood her up.

Mulder: Dana…I don't think he's coming…

She held back the anger. She had been stood up, and right in front of Mulder.

Scully: He's just running late is all.

Mulder: Dana…it's 10:13...I don't think he's coming.

She couldn't hold it anymore.

Scully: Damn it…why do I even kid myself…

Mulder: Don't be so hard on your self.

Scully: How could I be so naïve? I'm such an idiot. Even you can get a date and go on with your life! And I can't even do something as simple as that.

His chest felt a sharp pain. He wanted to the son of a bitch who had broken her tonight, even if he had to look all over D.C.

Mulder: Oh, don't think about it. The idiot probably doesn't know what he's missing. Look, I'll buy you a drink.

Scully: No, it's okay Mulder…

Mulder: I insists…waiter…

She smiled slightly as he made the order. He would always try and make her feel better no matter what.

Scully: Thank you, you shouldn't have.

Mulder: I had to…

They both smiled.

Mulder: Now tell me, you didn't answer before, how have you been?

They began talking and remained talking for an indefinite amount of time. It was the first time neither of them had to care about what the other person thought about them and vice versa. They didn't have to care about what had happened before; they both missed times like these. It was probably the first time in months Dana had laughed and Mulder loved it. He loved to see her smile. He had missed her so much, and so had she him.

After a few moments, Dana pointed out something very peculiar…

Scully: Mulder?

Still gazing in her blue eyes…

Mulder: Yes…

Scully: Didn't you have a date?

He suddenly remembered.

Mulder: Yeah, she's in the bathroom…why?

Scully: Mulder…that was half and hour ago.

Mulder looked back at the table. It was completely cleaned out and there was no sign of Heather. He chuckled a bit.

Mulder: I guess I was stood up too.

They laughed in unison at the irony of things. She wished she hadn't looked at the time.

Scully: Oh Great…

Mulder: What?

Scully: It's late. I have to get going.

Mulder: Oh…

She smiled in his eyes.

Scully: Thank you…for everything.

Mulder: Your welcome.

He slid his hand to touch hers in the center of the table. She looked at him intensely, so did he, as they made contact. His hand was warm against her skin. She wished she could stay there, that everything would just fix itself in a flash and that everything would be perfect again. But that wasn't reality… and as much as it hurt she had to accept it.

She stood up from the table breaking the gaze…

Scully: I, uh, I'll go pay the check now…

Mulder: No, I'll get that.

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: Scully I insist…you came here so some one would pay a meal for you, I'll do you the favor, it's my pleasure.

Scully: Thank you…well I have to go then…Goodnight Mulder. It was nice to see you again.

Mulder: Me too…Goodnight.

She walked to the exit opened the door and disappeared from his sight. It had been great to see her. He couldn't believe he missed her already. Who was he kidding, he had always missed her.

He paid the check and made his way outside the restaurant to find Scully still hailing a cab.

Mulder: Hey…you hailing a cab?

Scully gave him an ironical smile.

Scully: Yeah, what does it look like?

Mulder: Let me give you a ride home.

Scully: Mulder you've done enough.

Mulder: C'mon…I'll take you home. You'll save yourself some cab fair and the fact that you won't have to smell that unsanitary place.

She had to admit, she hated cabs. She thought about it for a while_…_before thinking _"What's the worst that could happen?"_

Scully: Alright…

She smiled as he placed his hand at the small of her back, as he always had done in the past. They got in the car and drove to the apartment…like they had done many nights before…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I blame college! Hehe. This chapter was preety long, there was a flashback here too. :D Oh, its 10/13 HAPPY B-DAY MULDER!! and Chris Carter :)! Thankx for the reviews everyone, you guys rock! OH and for those of you that still didn't know, the title 'The Ecrovid' Is the word 'divorce' backwards, but you probably already knew that! LOL Thankx for reading! Ill Try to post faster next time. thank you for reading! plz review ;)_**


	5. Goodnight

**Goodnight...**

Sometime later, they arrived at her apartment. Mulder walked her to the door and waited till she opened it and let herself in…

Mulder: Well, uh, I should get going…Good night.

Scully: Night…

She couldn't let him leave. She might have not wanted to admit it at the time but, she didn't _want_ him to leave. Before he turned the corner from her apartment complex, she began…

Scully: Wait! Mulder…

He turned around to face her.

Mulder: Yeah?

She found it hard to find the words. _"Since when did it become difficult to talk to Fox Mulder?" _She took a breath, and even though it contradicted every moral reason she had about not letting him in, she asked him…

Scully: Would you like to come in?

Mulder: You sure? I mean it's a bit late and I don't want to bother you…

Scully: It's fine…

She smiled and so did he back. As he walked in he couldn't help it but notice the fish tank in the corner of the apartment: fish happily swimming with in, which he liked to think was because they still recognized him, his UFO and diver still inside the confines of the tank. She had been taking care of them. She always did, like she took care of everything that meant something, or anything , to her.

He gazed at her as she began placing her things around the apartment. She looked so beautiful…so confident, and yet, he could see the fear and insecurity in her eyes…they same thing he had seen many nights before, the night they had fought, but now he knew what it was.

She faced him.

Scully: Uh, would you like something to drink?

Mulder: I'm fine

He said as he gave her a smile.

Dana had noticed his black attire. She remembered telling him she loved that color on him. _"Was that why he wore it tonight?…to impress that woman? Had she said the same thing to him?"_ She didn't give it much though, since she herself was wearing black that evening, but she wore it more on personal reasons. She was still mourning. _"Could he have worn black for the same reason ?…"_ She sighed, he probably wasn't …but it was.

Mulder broke the silence…

Mulder: So how's it been going for you at Quantico?

Scully: Good…great actually…lot's of work.

Mulder: That's great.

He smiled. He couldn't help it but remember the numerous times they spent in a morgue room identifying anything that would lead them in a case. She always had a rational explanation for everything and he always ruled it out with something unexplainable of his. The bickering could last for hours and could get pretty loud at times…but that never seemed to stop any of them from lying in each other's arms, breathless, at the end of the day in their apartment bedroom.

He hadn't noticed how much he needed her now. He had the incredible urge to go her, wrap his arms and never let go, wishing everything would just be back to how things were… _" If you would just trust me again…" _But he knew it was best to not try and revive the theme of the divorce or anything related to it…they were doing great to this point…

Mulder: Any new partners?

Scully: No…not really…

There was a moment of silence between the two…

Mulder: I've missed you …at the office…

"_I've missed you too…" _is all she wanted to say back.Dana redirected her eyes at him. Her heart ached at hearing him utter those words. She had missed him too. Everyday and every hour. She wanted to be with him so bad, it hurt. And yet, she couldn't give in to her desire…he had lied to her once, whose to say he wasn't lying now.

Mulder: I've missed you so much…

Scully: Stop it…

Mulder: Dana I-

Scully: Please Mulder, don't…

Mulder: Scul-

He saw that her wound had not yet healed…it was not the right time to say these things to her. And as much as that hurt him, he stopped for her sake.

Mulder: I'm sorry…

Scully: No your not…

He looked up from where he was standing at the door way to where she was sitting at her sofa in a bit if shock.

Mulder: What?

Scully: You heard me Mulder…why did you have to go and do that, huh? Wasn't I good enough for you? Did _she _give you what I couldn't?

Her eyes were now a glossy shade. _"Oh, Scully…not again with this…" _Mulder walked a bit closer to her, he wanted to reassure her from every doubt she had in her mind.

Mulder: I've told you so many times…

Scully: Was that _her_ at the restaurant?

Mulder: Scully-

Scully: What was it Mulder?! Was it me?! Did I not make you happy? Was I not a good wife? Did I not please you in bed the way you wanted me to?! Tell me!

She couldn't help it anymore. Dana broke down in her couch, every insecurity she had about herself now out in the open. Tears streamed down like never before, leaving a hot trail against her cheeks. Mulder's heart broke once again. She was broken. It tore him apart. He wanted to mend her, he wanted to help her. _"Scully, please, listen to me…I need you to believe in me one last time…" _

Mulder: Dana…there was no other woman…there wasn't anyone else, I swear…there was only you…it was always you.

She couldn't believe him just yet. There were so many rumors…so many things said, how could they all have been a lie?

Mulder: Please Dana…I need you to believe me…I would never want to hurt you…

He walked over to the sofa to sit by her side and it pained him when she shifted away from him.

Scully: Do you know…what I have gone thru? I have doubted myself so many times…and all because of what you did to me…you infidelity…

Mulder: There was nobody else Dana…how many times do I have to say it?! They filled you head with useless lies and got what they wanted…for what joyful purpose? I don't know, but they separated us…

Scully: Of course, blame it on your conspiracies and what not…always with the work…

Mulder felt hopeless. He didn't know what else to say, he had seen himself loose her so many times now, that he thought it was about time it stopped, and as horrible as it sounded to him, it was best he left out of her life for good. It was probably best for her…he only wanted to see her happy…and if it meant not being with her, so be it.

He swallowed the urge to burst out in tears from the pain that now dwelled in his chest and slowly thought and said the last words he would direct to her…

Mulder: Dana…if I have something to be sorry about…it was that. The fact that sometimes, I did not give you the attention _you _wanted. The attention _you_ needed. You were perfect…I owe you everything, and you owe me nothing. Because of you, I was sane. I had someone to go to when I was lost and had nowhere to go. I had everything, no I have nothing. I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you. That I didn't recognize how amazing you were…and I understand you never wanting to see me again. You have all the right too. I'll walk out of your life and let you be…but not before I tell you this…I would never cheat on you…I never did…There was never another woman…there never was and there never will be…

Dana remained silent. He watched her as she silently wept in her corner of the sofa. He had seen enough…he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Mulder: I'll be on my way Dana…Goodnight…

He fought the incredible urge to say the words _"I love you". _He knew if he did, it would make it harder for her. He decided it was all for the best.

Mulder made his way out of the couch and to her door when he heard her utter something from her place at the living room.

Scully: Damn it Mulder!….

She hesitated before finishing her statement.

Scully: I _still_ love you…

Those last words came hushed from her lips. His eyes widened as he turned around to see her, Dana still sitting, her face buried in her hands .

He walked up to her, a bit afraid he was acting upon something he would regret later on. He softly lifter her chin up to see her face. There was something different this time, something that had not been there for a long time. They're gazes meet like they hadn't for a long time. He couldn't take it any longer…

He slowly lowered his mouth onto hers, as thought asking for her permission. She hesitated a bit, but soon gave in to her own urge. Finally their lips met in a slow passion. Mulder's hands began to wrap around her small figure…

Dana began wrapping her arms round his neck, pulling him towards her, deepening their kiss. She had wanted him so much. She had wanted this for along time. She felt as his mouth slowly descended to her chest…

Mulder watched all of his moves with caution, he didn't want to be making a mistake. He surely didn't want her regretting this anytime soon.

Her skin tasted like vanilla, the same as it had been always. He slowly began pressing his body against hers, their living room sofa. She sighed feeling his hands roam her body slowly stopping at the end of her skirt, and little by little, making their way up her thighs…

Scully: Oh, Mulder…

She whispered softly, her hands running through his hair. She gradually made her way to his shirt, one by one, opening the buttons. She sighed loudly feeling his hands lowering the zipper at the back of her dress, the same way he had done so many times before…

Mulder made his way up: their faces meeting. They both stood breathing heavily in each other's arms. Mulder, without warning, stood up from the sofa, pulling Scully along with him, their mouths once again meeting in a heated kiss. He began trying to make his way, with her, else where, not before pinning her against a wall on the way to her bedroom, where she removed his shirt and let it fall on to the ground. He finally found the way to their bedroom, where they descended onto the bed, their slow but fervent exchanging of kisses never ceasing.

Moments later, only increasing moans and sighs could be heard through out the apartment…the dim glow of the aquarium being the only source of light in the bedroom…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_A/N: Here's chapter 5. Thought he'd leave didn't you? I'm a bit bashfull about writting love scenes, so please give me some info about how I did. I don't like revealing a lot, just enough to make you understand the passion that they feel towards each other. Well you guys tell me :) Hope you guys liked it. I mean I was going to aim for something else, but the characters wouldn't let me...they had other plans in mind ;) I let them play, their usually good at what they do!_**

**_I'm still not done here! There's a bit more up my sleeve BUAHAHAHA! LOL Plz review. I'll try to update soon, as always I blame college! To all those who are reading, YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! You guys are what keeps me writting._**

**_Oh, and special thanks to my 'Mulder' and Egiptian Princess, for helping me write this chapter!_**


	6. Wake up Call

**Wake up Call**

Scully's bare body lay softly upon the rumpled sheets the next morning. Mulder couldn't help it but smile as he watched her stir softly in response to the touch of his lips against the soft flesh of the back her neck. It was now 11:30 am, and she was still asleep. He watched her curiously, replaying every moment from the their encounter the night before. It was almost unbelievable. Not just 24 hours ago, had they seen each other for the first time in almost 6 months, and here they were, in bed together once again.

He smiled, he continued to playfully kiss and nibble at her shoulder; It was one of the many ways that he would wake her up in the morning. He slipped his hand around her bare stomach, embracing her from behind. Dana kept stirring and shifting at his touch, till she managed to move and lay facing up in the messy bed. She softly opened her eyes to meet with his hovering gaze.

Mulder: Mornin'…

He lowered his mouth on to hers, slowly brushing his lips against hers.

Scully: Hey…

She answered. Sleep still lingering in her system.

He continued to brush his lips against her soft neck…till the loud sound of an object interrupted their morning ritual.

Scully rose immediately at the sound of her cell phone, now completely awake, clutching the white sheets to her chest. Mulder was a bit startled by her reaction, but quickly recomposed himself.

Mulder: It's just the phone.

He smiled at her. She moaned in discontentment.

Scully:… At this hour?

She didn't know the time, and he wasn't about to tell her yet. Knowing Dana Scully, he knew exactly how she'd react, and he didn't want to ruin the morning just yet. He sat up in the bed as he grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped them on. Scully answered the call…

Scully: Scully…?

Mulder looked back to her before he left and uttered something…

Mulder: I'm going to the kitchen to grab something for us, alright?

Scully flushed at his words and at the fact that now she was fully awake and reality was hitting her: they had been in bed together again. She was a bit shocked, but the feeling didn't last long as she heard the voice at the other side of the phone…

It was Richard_. "Great…"_ She thought. _"…what could he want now."_ The details of last night came rushing towards her again and the fact, still remained, that he had ditched her at the restaurant the night before.

Richard: Hey Dana…

Scully: Hey Richard…

Her voice having a tone of anger in it.

Richard: Look, I'm so sorry about last night.

Scully: Yeah, I bet you are…

Richard: Dana you have every reason to be mad at me…

Scully: Of course I do. You stood me up on a date, Richard, and you didn't even bother to call or anything. I'm amazed you have the guts to call me this morning…

Richard: I'm so sorry, Dana, but I had a situation in my hands. Remember how I told you my mom was diabetic? Well, you see, she had a sugar low and she called me right when I was about to meet you at the restaurant. I had to go tend to her. I took her to the hospital, but on the way there, I had no signal. So I couldn't either call my sister so she could tend to our mother for the night or call you to tell you I was gonna be late. Later on, my sister arrived and it was 11:30. I figured you had to have gone home. So, when I got home, I called you but got your answering machine. I thought you were mad at me and didn't want to pick up, so I left you 2 messages. And, well, I decided to call you now.

Scully's heart dropped to her stomach. _"Oh God…"_

Scully: I-I-Is you-your mom alright?

Richard: Yes, she fine thank God. But yeah, I just wanted to apologize, I mean I can't think of all the time you might have waited there. If you want, we can rain check tonight. What do you say?

She froze. Thoughts flooded her head like crazy. _"Oh God…what now?"_ She began processing her thoughts. She had categorized Richard as a liar, the same way she had Mulder, only to know both times she had been wrong. And what bothered her most was that she realized she was doing to Richard what she had mistakenly accused Mulder of doing to her. Then again, it wasn't her fault, Richard and her weren't even official, she had only agreed to go out with him because of a sense of pressure and pity. Who was she to know that he indeed was out to help his mother and that it was not just some other lame excuse? _"Stop it Dana"_ she ordered herself as she saw her insecurities starting to trap her mind once again. What was she to say? What was she to do? She felt like a total hypocrite at this time, and a sense of confusion set on her…

Richard: Dana…you there?

…. …. …. … …. … … …. … … … …. … .. … … …. … … …. …. …

Mulder was at the kitchen trying out his culinary skills…or lack thereof. A sense of relief ran through his whole body. Everything had gone to its normal self again. It was almost to good to be true. He smiled. He could still feel her smell lingering on his flesh. Last night had been amazing. It was a complete turn on their relationship and he had promised himself he wouldn't ruin it this time. He would make things better. He would never take her for granted as he had done foolishly the first time.

After a failed attempt to come up with something to cook, he returned his sights to the bedroom where Dana was just hanging up on her call. _"Probably work" _he mused_. _It wasn't that first time either of them had received a call at that hour of the day and he quickly dismissed it as being something of much importance.

…. …. …. … …. …. …. …. …. … …. …. … …. …. … …. …. ….. ….. ..

Mulder walked into the bedroom. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he slipped back into bed with her.

Mulder: Hey…was just trying to think about what to make for breakfast…came up with nothing though.

Dana lifted her head from the pillow it lay on and met with his soft smile. He then pressed his mouth against her pouty lips, only to receive a somewhat cold answer from her side.

He could feel there was something going on by the look in her eyes… _"Oh God. She regrets it. I screwed up…" _He had dreaded that same thought since the night before. He was afraid to even ask her. _"What if she regrets it? What if she regrets everything that just happened between us?"_ He took a breath, before asking…

Mulder: Scully, is everything all right?

She looked up to him. What was she supposed to say? There was only one way and it was to just let it out.

Scully: Ummm, Mulder…

He swallowed…

Mulder: Yeah…

Scully: Last night was, well…

She looked up to him and felt her face flush a bit.

Scully: It was amazing…

Mulder smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Mulder: Yeah, tell me about it.

Scully: Yeah…

His mouth lingered close to hers again; his breath rushing against her mouth. He leaned in closer, he didn't want her to say another word, just yet. Mulder knew her well and knew a conjunction was coming with that wonderful statement of hers…

Scully:…but…

Mulder's face cringed. If there was anything that could ruin a moment between them, it was that word: _"but". _He moaned in disapproval to the word.

Mulder: Scully…

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: Can't we just…leave it there?

He smiled pleadingly. She couldn't take it. How could she say _no_ to him? Specialty now after reconciling after a long time? _"Why does everything have to be so hard?" _She smiled softly and stroked his face with her hand. There was no way out. She had to say it.

Scully: I can't…ummm, Richard called.

Mulder: Yeah, so?

He thought for awhile before realizing it…

Mulder: Wait…Richard the guy who stood you up?

Scully: Yes…

Mulder: And…what did he have to say?

Scully: He had a family emergency he had to attend. He said he left me to messages after 11. He wasn't lying, I do have 2 messages, I probably didn't hear when he called because of…

She blushed. He smiled.

Scully: Well you know…

Mulder: Well, so what Scully?

Scully: Mulder…I had a prior engagement with him.

Mulder: Well he lost his turn.

Scully: He had a valid reason.

Mulder: C'mon, you had nothing with this guy, Scully…I mean, you had nothing with this guy…right?

Scully looked at him a bit perplexed. He hesitated a bit asking what he didn't want to know.

Mulder: You hadn't been to-

Scully: No!…Of course not…you know me.

He relaxed.

Mulder: Well then?

He said as he softly nuzzled her face with his. She smiled lightly.

Scully: Mulder, I don't want to do the same thing you did to m-

She cut her words as she realized was she was about to say. He backed away slightly, his facial expression looking like had just been stung. _"Ugh Crap…" _

He sighed a bit. _"Great, she still won't believe me"_ he thought.

She didn't mean to have said what she did. She _did _believe him. Old habits are just hard to break.

Scully: I-I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I believe you I do…

Mulder: It's okay…I understand what you mean. You just don't want to hurt anyone the way you were…even if it was all a misunderstanding.

She sighed. He could always read her like a book. She caressed his face again smiling sweetly.

Scully:…I need time…I need time to get myself in order.

Mulder's heart sunk. Those words were so evil. "_Time…what is time anyway". _But he understood. As much as he would have wanted to change her mind, she would have stubbornly said no anyways, which he wouldn't have minded, after all, her stubbornness was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.

Scully: You understand?

Mulder looked up to her, now cupping the hand in his cheek with his.

Mulder: Yes…I understand.

She could hear a bit of struggle from him in his last words. She knew how hard this request had to be at this moment, seeing as though, what they had gone through the night before. She was thankful. Dana pressed her forehead against his and smiled, a bit angry at how this whole situation had gone.

Scully:…thank you…

He smiled, her face nuzzling his, both still under the covers.

Mulder: Don't ever say I never did nothing for ya'…

She smiled at hearing those familiar words slide out of his mouth once more, but at the same time, she felt her heart ache, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy after all.

… … … … …. …. … …. … …. … .. …. … … … … .

Sometime later, Mulder had picked up all of his belongings and had dressed up once more with the clothes he had the evening before. They stood in front of the door, both hesitant about leaving each other.

Mulder looked at her. She was staring at the floor.

Scully: I'm so sorry Mulder. I know I'm asking for too much…

He lifted her head up with his hand.

Mulder: Ey…don't say that. I understand.

She smiled softly and sighed.

Mulder: Umm, just call me, okay? Anything you need….

Scully: Of course…

He smiled reassuring her. And with one last caress to her beautiful face, he was on his way…

Dana sighed as she saw him leave.

… … … … … … … … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

A week later, Dana , had decided to meet up with Richard at a local café. The week had gone by fast. This whole situation was a mess to her and she was determined to clean it all up as soon as possible. She had even talked to her mother that passed week, to consult with her, always leaving some details as to not make her mother worry so much. She had already done so, with the whole divorce ordeal. The only contact she had made with Mulder, was when she walked through the halls of the F.B.I. building as she came to hand in reports from Quantico. He would smile at her so sweetly, it would make her blush inexplicably, but they never said a word. She now arrived at the destination, Richard already waiting at a table.

"_Alright…here goes nothing" _she declared as he got up to greet her.

Richard: Hey.

Scully: Hi.

She smiled.

Richard: How have you been?

Scully: Good…you?

Richard: A little anxious waiting for you here.

He smiled at her, she did so back.

Richard: So what is it that you wanted to talk about?

Scully: Well, Richard…

She took a deep breath before she continued…

Scully: Umm, I'm going through a tough time right now…

Richard suddenly worried. He reached to cup her hand with his, which she found to be a bit awkward for her.

Richard: Is everything okay?

Scully: Yes…well, its more of a personal problem.

She retreated her hand.

Richard: Well, what is it?

Scully: My life is in a bit of a whirlwind. I don't know…where I stand anymore.

He gave her a quizzical look. She knew she had to explain more.

Scully: The night you didn't arrive at the restaurant, I bumped into my ex-husband…

Richard: That idiot? What did he do?

Scully felt a bit hurt at his accusation.

Scully: He's not an idiot, Richard

Richard: Well after what he did to you, I say he is.

Scully: You don't know what happened. It was a personal problem.

Richard: Well from what I've heard-

Scully: You shouldn't trust what you hear around you that much, believe me, I learned the hard way. Look what happened, happened and that's between me and Mulder, but that's not what I came here for.

Richard: I'm sorry, continue.

Scully: Well, when we bumped into each other, we started to talk… Look, long story short, I don't think I'm still ready for a relationship. I need time to know where I stand and what it is that I really want for myself now.

Richard: I see…

He began, pondering what he would say next.

Richard: He's broken that little heart of yours so much, Dana. You need to forget about him. He screwed up. And, hey, I'll admit it, everyone screws up, but what he did to you is unforgivable. I can promise you that I'll never do anything like that to hurt you. I'll give you everything he couldn't give you and more. But you, Dana, _you _have to make up your mind.

Dana felt so baffled. She believed in Mulder and also, in this man, who had sacrificed everything he had and had waited so long just to go out with her. She just wanted the solution to came from the sky and land on her face. Didn't she deserve that, after all she had been through?

She didn't want to hurt anybody.

Her reasonable knowledge, the one she used for her cases, was now, for once, of no use.

And then she realized it.

She didn't want anyone telling her what the _'right choice' _was, she and only she, would know what would truly make her happy. And with that, she decided on  what she was to do next…

Scully: Richard, I have to go. I need to be alone. I need time to think and know what I want right now. I'm sorry.

Richard: It's alright, I understand. But hey, remember what I said. Don't make a choice you might end up regretting later. I'll be here for you, just call me.

He smiled and with that, Dana said her goodbye and left.

As she walked to her place, she thought about everything. _"How did I get myself into this?" _She kept walking. She had to find an answer and she would keep looking, 'till she had one. She sighed. _This was not going to be easy …_

_... ... ... ... ... ... .. .... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... _

**_A/N: Hey :) Here's chapter 6. Sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but don't worry, I mean, how much more can I let you down? LOL Nah. I'm not quite sure if anyone will grasp the real meaning of this chapter. The characters made me do it! They make me do all sorts of things. LOL Well, I hope you liked it. I'm almost possitive everyone will love the next chapter ;D. So stick around, there's still more to come. If you want to see something you don't think I might put, just meantion it in a review. Plz review. Thank you to all that have stuck around reading this story. You guys rock! It is becasue of you and your reviews that I keep writting. Thank you all oh so much! :D_**

**_P.S. Sorry for the wait...the culprit: College. LOL_**


	7. The Talk

**The Talk**

It had been almost a month since Scully had spoken to either Richard or Mulder. She had abstained to the tranquility of being with herself for that time. As she had said, she needed time and she took it. It was the first time she felt in control of her life for months.

She had to admit, the last weeks had been a bit nerve wrecking as to what she was going to do. It was taking a toll on her body , leaving her with slight headaches and dizziness, nothing she couldn't handle though. She had pondered for quite some time now, she was pretty positive on what she wanted to do with her life on the future…whether it be with Mulder, Richard…or just simply by herself.

Dana Scully now walked the streets of Washington DC. She was to talk to Mulder first, knowing he'd be the most eager one of them both. She had decided on meeting each other by one of the benches at the Washington Monument, she wanted to be outside, anyways. She felt anxious and kept formulating the words she was to say to him, even though she had already replayed them various times in her head…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …

Mulder got there first. _"Still not here…"_ he thought to himself. He was nervous. He hadn't spoken to her in such a while now, he was eager to see her face again, not to mention he wanted to know what her decision was… on second thought, he didn't know if he wanted to know.

Last time he had seen her, she walked passed him at one of the halls of the Bureau. She looked beautiful. She had a glow of confidence to herself that just made her seem amazing. He loved seeing her like that, the old-Scully, unbroken-Scully, self-confident-Scully, who walked down the halls claming them as hers…

And that's how he saw her walking towards him again at his place at the bench. He couldn't help it but broadly smile. She smiled as she walked up to him too.

Scully: Hey…

Mulder: Hey…

He couldn't stop smiling, he felt like a love-struck teenager all over again…He felt silly…

Scully: You got here first…

Mulder: Yeah…You wanna walk around or just…you know, here…

His nerves were getting the best of him. He couldn't even utter a complete sentence. You couldn't blame him…he was about to know if she wanted him in his life or not for good.

Scully: Here's fine.

She stood there, staring up at his hazel eyes shifting her gaze from time to time to anything else, she felt a bit of guiltiness hit her. She looked as though she were to begin a few times, but her attempts all ended up as being empty sighs.

Scully: No matter how many times I ran this through my head…

Mulder: It's alright…

He smiled, shaking on the inside…

Mulder: Whatever it is…just tell me. I'll take it.

He playfully winked at her, just to make her feel more comfortable and to give the moment a less heavy air…even though he was a mess of nerves all over.

Mulder:…I just-whatever it is you pick, I just want you to be happy…

He truly did. He had already tolled her this, but he wanted her to know. He felt his heart racing. He truly didn't want this to be the last time he stared at her beautiful face. He loved her…he had always loved her…ever since she had entered their office. He just didn't realize he did till sometime later; when she had been taken away from him a couple of times… enough to make him realize that every moment he knew she was in danger, his nature was to get her back…back to him.

Scully took a breath and began…

Scully: Mulder…I have thought about this…about this whole situation and what not. I have thought about you, and us, and…quite frankly, it's been hard.

His eyes softened, even though he panicked from with in. She continued…

Scully: I mean…so much has happened. I had doubted you, Mulder. I thought it was you who broke our trust, when in fact it was me who did it. I let myself be guided by other people and by my own fears, instead of trusting you. I have to apologize for that. I was hurt for such a long time…it got to a point where I didn't recognize myself anymore.

She stopped hesitating on what to say next, already seeing she was breaking his heart.

Mulder: I understand Scully…I hurt you and…

She cut his words…

Scully: No, you didn't…we hurt each other.

She looked up at him, his eyes staring aimlessly at the ground.

Scully: I want to believe, Mulder…I want to believe that everything will be fine and that it can be like before…like before this whole mess happened.

She slid her hand across his jaw bone caressing his face.

Scully: I've missed you Mulder…I believe I don't want to miss you anymore…

Mulder looked into her eyes. She smiled into his. A wave of relief spread across his body as his hands cupped her face. He sighed as he smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

Scully: Let's just…try not to commit the same mistake again. Okay?

Mulder: Ye-yeah…

He laughed without being able to contain it.

Mulder: God Dana…you had me going there.

Scully: I'm sorry…I told you I had the words but…I guess I came out a bit harsh at the beginning, huh?

She smiled big at him, her face still pressed against his.

Mulder: Yeah…

He stared into her blue eyes for a while.

Mulder: I…I love you Dana. I know I don't say it often, and I know I should let you know continually, but I'm lousy at that and you know it.

She laughed at his remark. He always found humor in the most weirdest of moments. He hesitated a bit before speaking.

Mulder: You don't know how hard it would be for me not to see you again…to tell you the truth this whole month has been torture.

She smiled at him, now pulling away from his face.

Scully: Oh, even if I didn't decide on us being together, I'd still have to see you Mulder…

Mulder: Well, yeah, on our work places and all but-

Scully: More like on weekends and such…

Mulder's face turned into a quizzical expression. His eyes brows furrowed in the center of his forehead as Dana's eyes lighted up at him.

Mulder: What do you mean?

She smiled as her cheeks suddenly began to flush in a tone of red. She looked up at him, his face still confused.

Scully: I'm pregnant, Mulder…

His eyes widened at her words and his breath shortened.

Mulder: W-w-what?

Scully: I'm pregnant…

Her smile grew at his reaction, he looked shocked and lost within his head.

Mulder: Like…right now?

Scully: Yes, Mulder…

Mulder: Is it mine?

Her mouth fell open, a bit appalled at his last question.

Scully: Of course it is! I haven't been to bed with anyone else in the past month, except you…

She felt a bit embarrassed realizing what she had just said. He though it over for a few seconds before realizing…

Mulder: I-I-This has nothing to do with the fact of your decision, right. I mean, I don't want you to-

Scully: No Mulder, I made the decision by myself, in my own terms…this was more of a _sign_ that I was doing the right thing.

She smiled. He pulled her towards her as he sighed laughter, holding her close to him.

Mulder: Oh, Scully…

He pulled her in as he kissed her deeply. God, had he missed her lips against his, her hands wrapped around him, the scent of her skin…He could feel her smile against his mouth. He pulled a away, starring at her beautiful blue eyes, millions of thoughts running through his head. He loved her so much, and now here they were, back were they had been, to a place he thought he'd never see again. He was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say…

After a few seconds she broke his thoughts.

Scully: Ummm, I haven't told my mother yet.

Mulder: Really?

Scully: No, only you and I know…She'll obviously be thrilled, although a little confused with the whole situation and all…

She smiled sheepishly.

Mulder: Tell me about it…what about Richard?

Scully: I haven't spoken to him yet. I will…

She took a small breath of air before she began once again.

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: Yes.

Scully: I want us to start over. I want a fresh start for us. We'll see where it takes us, and then we'll go from there.

Mulder: Yeah, of course.

She smiled seeing his lighted up face beaming at her…she was so thankful for this moment.

Scully: Mulder…we're gonna be parents…you're gonna be a daddy.

He flashed off the biggest smile he ever had yet, which caused her to laugh, that same mesmerizing laugh he loved to hear so much from her mouth, as he leaned in on her, his arms wrapping around her, and placed another full passionate kiss on the woman he had always loved…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Well here's chapter 7. Wow can't believe I've gone all this way 0.0. I'm not that proud of this chapter, I have my doubts with it. As always I blame my characters because they make me write these things. So I leave it up to you to cheer me up with it or just tell me its bad. (hope its not) Anyways, thanks for reading. You guys are awsome. :) I have onr more chapter up my sleeve. Awww almost nearing the end :(. If you have anything you tyhink I need to clarify or give closure, or you have any ideas as to how I should end it (I already have and Idea of how to end it,but im open to suggestions.), plz say so in the review. I'll really apreaciate it ;)_**

**_PLZ REVIEW! :)_**

**_P.S. Yes, Egiptian Princess, you we're right, Scully's gonna be a mommy :). Hope your happy Bri, I gots her prego...wait, I didn't, Mulder did...HA! even better LOL OH and thanks to my 'Mulder' and to my 'Piper Haliwell' for helping me with this HA...I got Dana pregnant...AGAIN (blame your cousin LOL) Love you, Dana M._**


	8. A Familiar Office Finale

**A Familiar Office (Finale)**

Mulder and Scully both stood in the middle of a very familiar office. Scully watched as Mulder signed the last line in the document, handing the pen to her so she would do the same. She signed her name at the bottom of the page and with and air of triumph, and a smile, closed the file laying on the desk.

The Judge, George Millian, in front of them, gathered the papers and looked them over.

Millian: Very well. Shall we proceed?

Scully: Yes…

Scully smiled at Mulder as she turned around to face him.

Scully: You ready?

Mulder: Always…I've done this before, remember?

She laughed a bit as he took her hands in his.

Millian: Do you Fox Willi-

Scully: Mulder…just Mulder.

Millian: Alright, Do you Mulder take Dana Kath-

Mulder: Just Scully.

They both smiled as the judge peered at them awkwardly. He cleared his throat before he continued.

Millian: Do you _Agent_ Mulder take _Agent_ Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife?

They both smiled a bit at the way the judge had signaled them. It didn't bother them though, it seemed to suit them well.

Mulder: Yeah I do.

Millian: And do you, _Agent_ Scully, take _Agent_ Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Scully: Yes, I do.

Millian: Well then, by the power invested in me, and by the state of Washington D.C., I now pronounce you husband and wife, again…you may kiss the bride.

They laughed as they approached each other and locked their lips. Dana tried to double her height standing on the edge of her toes, while Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, not once, lowering himself to her. It was priceless to see her struggle to his height.

Scully and Mulder turned to face the other side of the room, as euphoric clapping from one person in particular could be heard. Margaret, Dana's mother, sat in one of the front chairs, smiling from ear to ear as she watched them both walk up to her. They were semi formally dressed, nothing fancy. Mulder had worn one of his best black suits and Dana a small silk cream dress that hugged her curves and flowed a little above the knee and a suit jacket to go with.

Mulder walked toward his mother in law and removed a small, fussy, baby girl that had been cooing and protesting at her site in her grandmother's lap for a while now.

Mulder: Hey sweetie…

He smiled broadly, taking his 3 month old daughter in his arms. She had fuzzy brown hair, a small nose and huge hazel eyes. A perfect picture of her father in every aspect. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her as she cooed in a small protest.

Margaret: Congratulations you two.

Scully: Yeah…again.

She smiled as she looked to Mulder and their baby.

Tara and Bill were in the room too. They walked up to them smiling.

Tara: Hey, congratulations.

Mulder: Thanks.

Bill looked at Mulder awkwardly . It hadn't been enough to see him make his sister suffer so much, and then have them divorce, so that now she would have taken her ex-husband back and had their child. But nevertheless, he understood it was his sister's life and if that's how she planned to be happy, so be it. She _did_ look happy.

Bill walked over to Mulder and tried his best to smile before he began…

Bill: Congratulations Mulder, you have my sister…once again. Make her happy this time…

Mulder took a sharp breath as the baby began fussing in his arms. He couldn't blame the guy, he knew he was trying his best not to break his face.

Mulder: I will, don't worry…

Bill just patted his now, once again, brother in-law on the shoulder and looked at his niece, squirming in Mulder's arms.

Bill: Umm, I think the little tike is hungry.

He stated as he brushed his finger against the small girl's face, causing her to try and suckle at it meanwhile getting a smile from Bill.

Mulder: Yeah…we should go get mommy, shouldn't we?

Mulder walked to Dana as she was talking to her mother and Tara, both of them smiling as he approached.

Mulder: Umm, babe, sorry to bother you, but I think it's someone's lunch time.

Scully: That's odd, I already fed her an hour ago. She's probably just sleepy…aren't you Clarisse?

Scully smiled as the she softly stroke her daughter's hair to the side. She was now curled up in her father's arms and pressed against his chest with and escalating protest in discomfort, suddenly letting out a small cry.

Mulder: Shhh, shhh, shhhh…there, there….

He began gently swinging her in his arms, her cries softening…

Scully: Yup, she's sleepy…

Margaret smiled.

Margaret: Still getting to know her?

It was Scully's turn to smile.

Scully: Yeah, she's just full of surprises. I get a bit nervous with her sometime, I just don't know what to do…

Margaret: You'll do fine. All mothers go thought he same thing.

Tara: Did you give her a second name Dana?

Scully was a bit dragged out of her conversion with her mother.

Scully: Second name…? Oh, yes… Melissa, after my sister.

They all soften the mood. She had lost both her father and her sister years ago and she would have done anything to have them back with her this day, so when the time came to name their baby, Mulder and Scully had both chosen to at least give her the name of one of their beloved sisters. Mulder had already chosen the name Clarisse and the name Melissa came up this time, when they randomly picked it out of a hat. Mulder would later tell her: "Next girl will have the name Samantha." She took it as a joke at that instant, but she knew for sure he would want to name another of his daughter's in the same fashion….if they ever had another.

Scully sighed as her mother laid a hand on her shoulder.

Scully: I miss her; I miss dad. I wish they both were here.

Margaret: We all do, sweetheart. But they're somewhere watching us. They're probably really happy.

She smiled reassuring her daughter.

Margaret: Now, none of that! It's your wedding day. Let's go eat shall we?

Dana smiled being pulled by her mother out the office, Mulder following behind later, Clarisse in arms and Bill actually helped taking her bag with them…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later at night, Mulder and Scully arrived at their apartment. Clarisse had begun crying in frustration since she was pulled out of her car seat. Mulder held her against his chest and unsuccessfully rocked the small child up and down.

Mulder: Shh shh shh it's okay, we're home…

Her small chest now heaved franticly as her cries didn't cease. Scully then entered behind, watching her husband ineffectively trying to make the baby calm down, by softly humming and swinging. She laid the baby's things in the sofa and proceeded to walk up to them.

Scully: She's hungry, it's her time to eat. I'll take her…

Mulder then handed the whimpering child to Dana.

Mulder: Here you go mommy…

Scully walked into their bedroom, softly hushing crying Clarisse.

Mulder smiled as he watched them go, and then retreated to get himself more comfortable. He took his suit jacket off, rolling the ends of his long sleeves up to his shoulders, finally removing his tie and undoing the first few buttons.

He sighed in contentment as he looked around his surroundings. He was _home_. He was home, with his wonderful partner and, now, their child. He couldn't believe it.

After a short while, he decided to check on them both. Mulder walked in their bedroom, where he found Scully sitting in a rocking chair that had been recently put in the room, Clarisse softly feeding from her mother's chest, slowly drifting to sleep.

He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. _Did she know how beautiful he found her?_ He didn't quite know if she did, but it didn't matter…he had all the time he needed now to tell her. He wasn't going to screw up this time.

He then proceeded to walk up to where their stereo was located, turning it on and looking for a right station. After a few seconds he stopped his scanning in an up beat but slow jazz. He smiled, and at that moment Scully walked out of their bedroom, also smiling.

Mulder: Hey, baby asleep?

Scully: Yeah…she was pretty hungry.

Mulder: She had been kinda fussy today.

Scully: Can't blame her though, it was a busy day.

He gazed at her.

Mulder: May I?

Scully grinned, as Mulder smiled pulling his wife by her hand to him and later shifting his hands down to her waist; her hands running up his broad chest up to his neck. He began to sway with her to and fro softly.

Mulder: We never had a first dance…ever, now that I think about it.

Scully: Well, we never did have a big social wedding.

Mulder: No we didn't, but we did have the honeymoon that came with that.

Scully: Muuuldeeer…

He smiled a cheeky smile, making her cheeks flush a scarlet red. He couldn't believe he still had that power over her.

Mulder: Can't wait till _Wednesday_…

He smiled.

Mulder: Who would have thought those frequent flyer miles you gave me would actually pay our second honeymoon now?

They both giggled a bit at the irony.

Scully: I know…

He finally dipped his head onto the crook of her warm neck, covering it in slow passionate kisses. She smiled and moaned softly…

Scully: I'm going to miss Clair so much…

Mulder: mmm…me too…

Scully: You think it's right to leave her? I mean, she's so small to be left alone…maybe we should wait out a couple of months for the trip…

Mulder, began, meanwhile muffled by her neck.

Mulder: Babe, it's not like she's alone, she'll be with your mom. She'll be fine.

Scully moaned a bit in worry. Mulder lifted his head from his place at her neck.

Mulder: It's just a week. We can call your mom from the hotel whenever you want.

He gave a reassuring smile. It was contagious.

Scully: She's growing so much…She looks so much like you.

Mulder: Yeah, she's beautiful…just like her mother…

Scully tightened her grip around him. She felt at bliss. It was amazing. She hadn't felt like this for a long time…

Mulder: Did you ever think we'd end up like this?

She lifted her head from his chest.

Scully: What do you mean?

Mulder: That we'd go through all of this…and yet, here we are.

Scully: Quite frankly, I had lost all hope when we had split….No, I would have never thought we'd end up like this…

Mulder: I always loved you…I had no doubt in that.

Scully: I loved you too…I just doubted you.

She giggled lightly. They heard a soft whimper emitting from their bedroom. From where they stood, they looked in, as they saw Clarisse fumbling a bit in her crib and fell right back to sleep.

They gave a little sigh of contempt. Mulder looked at their clock: 12:21 am.

Mulder: It gives us time.

She giggled softly as she felt her jacket slip of her shoulders slowly thanks to his hands, his lips once again taking their place at her neck. She sighed and whispered…

Scully: _I love you, Fox…_

She felt him smile against her skin as a small thud if the jacket reaching the floor was heard. He replied in the same manner…

Mulder: _I love you to, Dana…_

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to a full passionate kiss, as he descended her onto their living room floor, softly leaning himself atop her as they touched the hard surface.

The sounds of light moans and rustling of clothes slipping of their eager skin were somewhat muffled by the constant gurgling of water in the fish tank that provided the warm glow of light that enveloped the apartment and the two lovers…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ...

"Believe"-Staind

I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
All I think about is you  
And so I cry myself to sleep  
And hope the devil I don't meet  
In the dreams that I live through

Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

All the smiles you had to fake  
And all the shit you had to take  
Just to lead us here again  
I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear

Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

Its my life  
Its my choice  
Hear my words  
Hear my voice  
And just believe

I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you

If you believe in me  
Life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_A/N: Here's the final chapter 8! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I had to study so much for college these past weeks I had no time,(that's what happens when you watch to much of The X-Files and you decide you want to be a doctor! LOL) and when I did write it up I kept erasing it cause I wanted it to be perfect! (I'm a perfectionist! LOL) I would really apreciate reviews on this one. I want to know what you guys think about the ending. I'd like to thank 'My Mulder', 'Piper' (I put 12:21 as an hour in the story in honor of her birthday ;D), Bri, and Egiptian P. for helping me with this story. I would also like to thank all or you reviewers! As I said, your reviews were what kept me writting, you guys are awsome! I would like to dedicate this story to, non other than, to Mulder's fish...if it weren't for them this story wouldn't be possible. LOL_**

**_I know, I made Bill somewhat human. It wasn't me, it was the characters in my head!_**

**_I added a song at the end I thought was perfect for this story! I heard it on the radio and LOVED IT! Download it if you can, its amazing and I can totally picture Mulder and Scully in this song! lol_**

**_Well hope you guys enjoyed! THankx for reading!_**

_**Have a nice one,**_

_**Dana M.**_

**_P.S. Anyone see that new MulderScully kissing scene from FTF?!?!!? AHHHH I LOVED IT!!!!! _**


End file.
